Warm, Like A Summer
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Matahari di musim panas memang menyengat. Tapi dialah pemberi semangat untuk semua. Sama seperti sahabat... Fic untuk Hari Persahabatan Author FFn! XD


4 fic buat fandom berbeda... Hahh... Tercapai juga keinginanku. habisnya saia akan lebih 'sreg' kalo fic buat persahabatan author ini mencakup semua musim. Soalnya bakal lebih klop rasanya, temanya kan musim...

Okelah, fic ini akhirnya masuk fandom ini karena usulan dari imouto-ku....

* * *

Enjoy... (_ _)d

******Warm, Like A Summer******

**.**

**.**

**.**

Detective Conan © Gosho Aoyama

.

Warm, Like A Summer © kazuka-ichirunatsu23

.

.

A FanFiction For FFn's Author Friendship Day

Hope this fic can tie our friendship tighter....

Enjoy!

* * *

**---XxXxXxXxXxX---**

Musim panas itu begitu hangat.

Sebanding dengan matahari yang terus tersenyum, menyuguhkan kehangatan yang ditunggu sebagai pengganti dingin yang sempat menyelimuti.

Seorang sahabat juga harus seperti itu, kan?

Seceria mentari, sehangat musim panas.

**---XxXxXxXxXxX---**

**

* * *

  
**

Sebuah benda kuning keemasan di langit menggantung ceria. Awan-awan yang kontras melayang ke berbagai arah. Sesekali daun bergoyang, pertunjukan atas udara yang seddang berganti posisi.

Conan tak bersemangat, mulutnya terus-terusan menyeruput sesuatu dari sedotan putih, meski isi dari gelas yang bersedotan itu hanya bersisa bongkahan es yang mulai mencair karena panas.

Kacamata besarnya sedikit melorot, dan ia membetulkannya. Tampak dari balik sepasang kaca bening itu dua orang gadis yang sedang menangkap kupu-kupu berwarna kuning. Ran dan Kazuha.

Lalu ia melirik. Di sampingnya ada seorang laki-laki berkulit hitam yang terkantuk-kantuk. Heiji.

"Ah, sepertinya aku tidak terkena sindrom musim panas seperti dua orang itu...." keluhnya.

Conan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ah, musim panas yang cerah. Tapi tidak bagi Conan.

Sepertinya acara pemusnahan Organisasi tempo hari tidak membuatnya senang menjalani kehidupan seperti ini, walau semuanya terasa damai, apalagi di musim panas yang seharusnya ceria dan penuh semangat ini.

"Hei, Kudo, kau kenapa? Kelihatan tidak bersemangat?"

"Ah, terserah kau. Kau juga tak bersemangat karena ngantuk kan?" balas Conan.

Kira-kira apa yang menyenangkan saat ini?

Biasanya, orang-orang di musim panas begini asyiknya bercengkerama dengan sahabat, atau melakukan hal yang menyenangkan di suatu tempat dengan bersemangat, seperti yang dilakukan oleh Ran dan Kazuha disana.

Bagi Conan, tak ada yang menyenangkan selain kabar yang ia tunggu dari seseorang.

Conan sedikit memejamkan matanya. Mungkin tidur bisa memperbaiki semangatnya yang sedang _down_. Ia pun menopangkan kepalanya

"Kudo...." panggil Heiji. Membuat Conan mau tak mau harus membuka matanya kembali, walau dengan malas.

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Menurutmu persahabatan itu seperti apa?"

"Hah?"

"Ya, persahabatan. Menurutmu?"

"Ah. Terserah kaulah. Aku ingin tidur... Hoamh...." Conan menguap. Matanya sedikit berair, bukti nyata karena ia sangat bosan dan mengantuk.

"Hei, ayo kita lomba!" ajak Heiji.

"Lomba apa? Aku tidak mau ah, malas. Lebih baik aku tidur," Conan mengusap matanya yang basah.

"Kita lomba menganalisis," Heiji menggantung kata-katanya.

"Analisis apalagi? Memangnya ada kasus?"

"Tidak sih...."

"Lantas apa? Ayolah, jangan membuang waktu untuk hal yang tak berguna...." Conan membuka-tutup matanya yang seolah tak kuat lagi menopang kesadarannya.

"Ini berguna tahu... Kita lomba analisis tentang perumpamaan persahabatan...."

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Ya... Kita cari apapun di sekitar kita yang bisa diumpamakan seperti sebuah persahabatan. Analisis, dan akan ditemukan perumpamaan bahkan filosofi dari benda itu untuk persahabatan."

"Hng...."

"Jangan bilang kau tidak mengerti, tuan detektif dari timur...." sindir Heiji, dengan menekankan nada bicaranya di empat kata terakhir.

"Iya... Iya...." jawab Conan bosan.

Dan dalam waktu yang tak lama dia sudah berhasil terlelap. Heiji hanya tersenyum jahil, sementara matanya memutar menabrak beberapa arah, berusaha mencari benda-benda yang mungkin bisa jadi andalannya dalam lomba kecil kali ini.

**FLASHBACK :**

"Hei, Kudo...." panggil Heiji di suatu waktu.

"Ng? Apa?" Conan meliriknya dari ekor mata. Jemarinya masih bermain di keypad ponsel lipatnya.

"Rasa dari obat APTX 4869 itu bagaimana?"

Conan melompat dari tempat duduknya, menutup mulut Heiji dengan kuat.

"Mmmpph!!" Heji berontak. Namun Conan bisa bertahan.

"Bodoh! Kalau Ran dengar bagaimana? Apa yang harus kujawab?!"

"Bebbpabka aku bubu!!" Heiji menarik tangan Conan, minta dibebaskan dulu dari bekapan itu.

Conan akhirnya menuruti perkataan Heiji seraya kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Iya, iya, maaf!"

"Fuh... Hampir saja...." Conan lega, setelah melihat Ran yang tampak tak peduli dengan mereka berdua. Itu pertanda gadis itu tak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi. Ran masih asyik melihat bunga-bunga di taman di musim panas yang cerah ini, bersama Kazuha tentunya.

"Jadi, apa jawabannya?"

Conan meliriknya kesal. Tapi Heiji tak peka dengan tatapan itu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Hei, kau tak peduli padaku ya? Jangan singgung benda laknat itu lagi di hadapanku," Conan masih kesal.

"Haah... Kau tidak mau menceritakannya ya? Padahal aku penasaran...." keluh Heiji.

"Analisis sendiri. Bayangkan saja obat yang beracun itu masuk ke mulutmu. Kalau kau mau tahu, coba kau minum racun serangga di rumahmu! Hanya saja efek yang kau dapatkan akan berbeda."

"Ada-ada saja," kata Heiji.

"Kau ini tak peduli perasaan sahabatmu ya... Pakai menanyakan hal yang paling dibencinya...."

Heiji tertegun. "Sahabat?" tanyanya.

"Eh?" Conan mulai salah tingkah. "Kenapa memangnya?" lanjutnya.

"Sahabat ya? Sejak kapan kita jadi sahabat?"

"Aih... Memangnya kau anggap aku selama ini apa?"

"Hmm..." Heiji memalingkan wajahnya pada Conan. "Rival."

"Rival? Apa?!"

"Ya... Habisnya begitu. Kau dari timur, aku dari barat. Sering bersaing dalam kasus. Sering impas dalam adu analisis. Bagaimana? Bukannya itu yang namanya rival?"

"Ah, terserahlah. Sesukamu saja," Conan tak peduli.

"Sahabat? Boleh juga. Kenapa tidak?" Heiji bergumam sendiri.

Conan melirik kesal, lagi. Heiji kali ini begitu menjengkelkan. Ia mengayunkan tangannya di depan, panas. Dilepasnya jaket biru tua yang sejak tadi melapisi T-shirt biru mudanya.

"Oke. Mulai sekarang, kita juga sahabat, oke, Shinichi Kudo?" Heiji menyodorkan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau malah berubah pikiran secepat itu?"

"Hmm... Tidak ada salahnya kan? Lagipula selama ini kita dekat. Kenapa tidak menjadi sahabat saja? Toh kita selalu berbagi kan?"

"Iya, iya...." jawab Conan malas, tapi ia tetap menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Ini jadi hari persahabatan kita, ya!" sambung Heiji ceria.

"Terserah, terserah...." jawab Conan tanpa minat.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Conan tersadar.

"Ah, mimpi...." gumamnya.

Tapi, itu bukan mimpi sebatas khayalan. Conan akhirnya ingat. Itu adalah kejadian nyata, tepatnya mungkin sekitar dua tahun lalu. Di musim yang sama, namun tempat yang berbeda.

Conan menolehkan kepalanya. Pandangannya masih agak kabur sehabis bangun tidur. Pada Heiji. Laki-laki itu cuek, bahkan mungkin tak sadar Conan memperhatikannya.

"_Pantas saja Heiji memintaku berlomba menganalisis apapun tentang sahabat. Hari ini tepat dua tahun momen itu... Ingat juga dia...."_ batin Conan.

Conan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya tadi, berbaring dengan berbantal lengan yang terletak pada meja samping kursi panjang itu. Melihat sekeliling, kira-kira objek apa yang bisa ia gunakan untuk dianalisis, mencari hubungan benda itu dengan persahabatan.

Conan mengipaskan tangannya. Panas. Ia dongakkan kepalwanya ke atas. Matahari tepat di ubun-ubun. Pantas saja, sudah jam dua belas tepat. Saat dimana cahaya matahari begitu menyengat, menyajikan cuaca musim panas yang sesungguhnya.

"Apa ya...." Conan memandang sekeliling. Heiji hanya tersenyum jahil mendengar hal itu. Padahal ia sendiri pun belum menemukannya.

"_Daun?"_ Conan bergumam saat melihat pohon besar yang rantingnya bergoyang.

Ah, sudah biasa. Ia bahkan pernah membaca buku yang bertemakan seperti itu. Persahabatan seperti daun. Dapat dipastikan Heiji juga sudah melahap buku itu. Conan tak mau dipermalukan hanya karena hal seperti itu.

Burung?

Conan tertawa kecil. Burung itu simbol kebebasan, lepasnya sebuah hambatan yang mengurung manusia dalam masalah yang kompleks dan membosankan. Memangnya persahabatan bisa dialihartikan menjadi itu?

Angin?

Ah, itu simbol perubahan. Ia tahu itu. Angin adalah perubahan posisi udara dari daerah yang bertekanan tinggi ke yang bertekanan rendah. Itu bisa disamakan dengan kehidupan manusia yang terkadang di atas, namun kadang juga berubah posisi ke bawah. Akan terkesan dipaksakan jika dihubung-hubungkan.

Air?

Itu lambang ketenangan. Bisa juga sebagai sebuah simbol yang menyatakan kedamaian dan kesejukan hati.

"_Lantas apa?"_ Conan mengeluh. Kali ini ia tak mau kalah dengan Heiji. Bahkan ia melihat ekspresi Heiji yang nampak senang dan tersenyum-senyum tak jelas. Ia takut Heiji telah menemukannya.

Tapi siapa tahu itu cuma tipuan, kan?

"Aduh, Kazuha, panas sekali ya...." terdengar suara Ran. Tampak ia sedang mengelap keringat di keningnya.

"Iya," Kazuha menjawab, sembari mengipaskan tangannya, "Kita beli minuman lagi, yuk!"

"Ayo!" Ran setuju, "Disana ada penjual cola. Kita beli itu saja!"

Kazuha mengangguk, lalu mereka berdua berlari ke trotoar jalan. Conan memperhatikannya terus. Khususnya Ran.

"Ah, cola seperti ini memang pas sekali untuk musim panas ya...."

"Iya! Rasanya semangatku meningkat lagi!" Kazuha menjawab dengan tawa kecil.

"Aha!!"Conan lalu tersenyum puas. Senyum khasnya, seperti yang biasa, senyum yang selalu muncul setelah sebuah kasus terpecahkan oleh otaknya yang cerdas itu.

Heiji menoleh padanya dengan ekspresi yang sejenis.

"Baiklah Kudo...."

Conan tertawa. "Aku tahu itu, Heiji."

'Drrrt....' ponsel Conan bergetar. Adu analisis itu sepertinya akan tertunda dulu.

Mata Conan terbuka lebar saat melihat pemanggil yang tertera di layarnya.

"Ada apa Ai? Bagaimana?"

Terdengar desahan dari seberang. "Maaf, untuk kali ini aku belum berhasil lagi. Ada masalah dengan perbandingan takaran bahan utama dengan pembalik efek samping. Aku harap kau seharian ini tak lagi bertanya tentang ini. Akan kucoba lagi."

Conan terlihat kecewa. "Ya, baik. Terima kasih. Cobalah lagi."

Sambungan telepon yang singkat tertutup.

"Kenapa?" tanya Heiji.

Wajah Conan yang semula bersemangat menjadi kuyu lagi. "Ai sedang mencoba penawar APTX 4869. Tapi ada masalah. Sepertinya aku masih harus bersabar lagi. Ah, semangatku jadi hilang...." keluhnya.

"Tenang saja," Heiji tersenyum, "Ada aku. Tugas seorang sahabat kan memberi semangat pada sahabatnya...."

"Ya," Conan tersenyum lagi, "Sama seperti...."

Conan menggantung kata-katanya. Heiji bersiap membuka mulutnya, untuk menguraikan hasil analisisnya barusan.

"Cahaya matahari di musim panas!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Mereka tersenyum puas lagi, bersama.

"Haha, ternyata kita tak bisa disebut rival. Lebih pantas sahabat rupanya. Sepemikiran," urai Heiji.

"Ya. Sesama sahabat harus saling menopang. Memberi semangat layaknya musim panas dengan mataharinya, yang memberi semangat pada semua orang."

"Persahabatan juga harus terjalin dengan hangat, seperti matahari musim panas yang sedang menyapamu saat ini," sambung Heiji.

Mereka lantas tertawa bersama.

Memang pada hakikatnya, seorang sahabat pasti membutuhkan 'matahari' untuknya tersenyum dan 'kehangatan musim panas' dengan sahabatnya bukan?

**- The End -**

**

* * *

  
**

**---XxXxXxXxXxX---**

Persahabatan pasti akan indah jika saling melengkapi, saling menopang.

Memberi senyum, mengayunkan semangat lebih tinggi.

Saling mendorong. Bantu-membantu. Hakikat persahabatan yang sesungguhnya.

Membuat sahabat tersenyum, sama seperti matahari musim panas yang memberi keceriaan pada setiap orang.

Karena persahabatan harus seperti musim panas, terjalin hangat, serta penuh semangat.

**---XxXxXxXxXxX---**

**

* * *

  
**

Aigh... Akhirnya kelar. Ini yang terakhir kuketik.

Soal yang rasa APTX 4869 itu saia ngarang doang, ya mana mungkin kan aku coba? *tendanged*

ah, minta apresiasinya atas fic gajeku ini ya...

sankyu ne... ==d

SALAM PERSAHABATAN!! XDDD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review, ne?**


End file.
